What A Boring World
by Chilxlaryxnya
Summary: What would life be like if there was fun and surprises? Shade just can't figure it out. Can something change that?
1. headphone maniac

__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME**

_-when I'm sad I shove in my headphones and just ignore the world-_

That's what Shade thought yesterday; what he thinks today; what he never thought again.

That's right his most important principle had been broken.

_-beginning-_

_You see this weird guy walking down the road._

_He gives off a depressed and desperate feeling. _

_He has his ears blocked with his black, shiny headphones._

_He's walking across the road while it's red._

_You urge to stop him._

'_It's dangerous!'_

_He looks up miraculously._

_You ask him why he is listening to music while crossing the road._

'_I'm not a sad. I just like listening to music'_

_Then he walks off, leaving you puzzled._

In the world which haunts Shade, nothing is ever happy. Each day he wakes up with the dark drape over his morning and spends each afternoon just staring at the blackboard while using his shiny, black headphones. Nothing surprising ever happens. Nothing fun ever happens. Frankly, nothing is his world.

-_when I'm sad, I shove in my headphones and just ignore the world_ –

Basically, that applies to everyday of Shade's life.

He's not sad…he just likes to listen to music, or so he says.

Shade kicks an empty tin can, lying on the lonesome road. He sighs. It makes a 'blonk' sound.

The sound that just doesn't ring very well in the mind of Shade's. He prefers for everything to be paced evenly, the music he listens must sound right and the day must be like every other day. Not that he ever had an opinion.

Shade looks up into the dreary grey sky. He's not hoping for sun or rain, its fine just the way it is.

_I let the day pass on like every day. Nothing extraordinary happens. My life is controlled by me, music is my soul, and no one shall interfere._

_And let's get this straight. I'm not sad; I just like to listen to music._


	2. friends

Life is not interesting but you may be surprised but I do have friends:

Rein and Bright.

Yeah and I was going to just end this chapter up to here but the sound of chit-chattering in echoing towards the classroom door. I sighed at my unwelcome visitors, I really didn't want to see those people, and in fact I treat them like ants that crawl around busily, going in all needless directions. What a bother.

I glance up when I hear the squeak of the door opening and look back down. I don't really have to have anything to do with them. I shall ignore those ants. Under my ruffled fringe, I see that my friends are doing the same thing, I like them. I can call them friends; they know what I'm feeling too.

I have no idea what the girls are thinking but it's pretty annoying if you keep whispering and randomly flicking rubbers at each other. And sooner or later, an old scratched up rubber landed right under my chair.

Oh great now she just has to come and get it back.

Of course, since I'm smart she daringly comes forward.

'Um excuse me, but could you get my rubber?' she looks at me with innocent eyes.

I stare back at her, clearly annoyed and not wanting anything to do with it, let alone pick it up for her.

I peer at her eyes, I deep crimson colour. Her wavy red curls that bounce in delight and I see her small, meek smile. I feel drawn to her presence. My back leans forward and my fingers linger towards a hard yet soft object. The world feels lit up a bit more….was it so dark before?

'Thank you so much….er…..?'

I snap back to reality. I think she's saying 'thanks', oh well don't bother me when I'm listening to music.

I glare at her. You wish you never flicked rubbers ever again.

Then she gives off her dazzling smile again.

Bright slaps me on the back.

'Hey you're talking! Like the girl over there? Be careful, she's really popular, Fine, the most perfect girl any guy would dream of.'

That's Bright, the popular guy, well with the guys anyway. Then there's Rein, who's peering at me when her head is still halfway down. Yeah that's right, she's shy, but bright in academics.

Fine: bright, clear and energetic.

The total opposite of me: Shade.

Yet why am I still thinking about this girl that came up to me to get her rubber back? Yeah sure she was a beauty, but why am I so attracted to her?

I walk home just like everyday, the dreary grey sky hindering me life. More cans today huh?

I lean forward and grab the can. I chuck it at a nearby bin, it misses.

A stranger walks up and picks up the can that I had aimed-so-perfectly at the bin and laughs. Well at least I think she's laughing, can't really hear laughter when you have music booming through your ears now can you?

Thanks very much, you person who doesn't even know how to respect someone who tried to throw a can.

'It's me Fine! What's your name again?'

I get a clearer view of this rude person and realise that indeed she is Fine.

Why is she here?

'It's..er…Shade.'

She laughs again.

Well excuse me for stuttering, i don't really talk that much. And as a kind gentlemen, unlike someone there, I pull my headphones from my ears and for once in my life look straight into someone with my own eyes without any music on.

She looks as though she had found some famous person that you usually don't bump into on the streets. But no, I'm Shade.

'How come you always wear headphones?'

I slightly close my eyes in annoyance. Can't she see that she was a hindrance? Stop making a big gigantic tear in my life… don't have anything to do with me!

'I'm not sad or anything… I just like to listen to music.'

'Oh.'

Yes, 'oh' she says with her eyes agape and clearly curious to know more.

'Go away, pretend you never spoke to me. I prefer to be alone thanks.'

And then I silently walk away. Not in some kind of cool style, but I don't want to see her face.

A crumpled smile and shattered eyes, tears dripping down her face.

Then I hear the 'blonk' , you know, the sound of the can. I look back to see what happened.

The can's gone from her hands and her face looks annoyed, wrinkled showing clear signs of a not-so-perfect girl. The beauty had shown her true nature.


	3. Rein's secret

It was rare to have someone walk beside me so you'd know my surprise when I realised that Rein and Bright had joined me. Walking hand in hand laughing; what a sight. A grin swept across my face.

'What, you guys dating or something?' I teased.

Now you know, I was only teasing about this. I didn't have any thought that this could be true. It was totally a shock for me when I saw those two turning their faces from me, failing to hide their bright red blushes.

Oh wow. Things were happening fast.

'Hey Shade!' an energetic voice called from behind.

I didn't even turn around to know that it was Fine. Oh great.

Then I had someone else join me in my 'happy' walk to school.

* * *

_-school-_

Upon arriving to school, the group of four started splitting up into their own ways. Bright was immediately surrounded by a group of girls and he left them.

That left three people. Shade, Fine and Rein.

Down two corridors they went, not a word was shared between the trio. Not that Shade minded this silence. It's what he revolved around.

Rein just bowed her head slightly, never lifting it up.

Fine waved and smiled politely at everyone she passed.

Finally having had enough of this silence, Fine burst, having had always been surrounded by friends and people she didn't like this silence. She started shouting around the both of them, starting conversations, pointing at various things along the way and even waving her hands madly in front of their faces.

But it didn't work. All Shade did was stare at her and shrug.

All Rein did was put her head even lower than before. That was not a good sign for Fine.

'Geez, talk you guys!' she pouted. She hoped desperately for a good reaction, but knowing deep in her heart that nothing would be different from what they did before.

Soon they went past an old tattered store room. The door was only half closed and the lights were off but you could tell that it was pretty packed with overused boxes that had probably been kept for years. Spiders who had spun so many cobwebs and who knows what could be lurking in the shadows of that room. The school had hardworking cleaners who made sure picked every piece of trash and crumbs and wiped off every speck of dust. So it was pretty easy to see that there was one particular room that the cleaners had not paid much attention to.

'Ew, look at that storeroom, it's so creepy!' Fine pointed.

Shade didn't even bother to look. It wasn't even as if a dirty old room was supposed to catch interest to him.

But that's when Rein perked up, raised her head and looked at that room.

Fine, totally happy that someone had shown interest in something that she had pointed out, tried to start a decent conversation with Rein by rambling on about how scared of spiders she was and how that they was sure to be about a million of them in that room.

She was totally oblivious that Rein had suddenly clutched her fists tightly by her side and grinded her teeth a bit.

Then humbly, Rein excused herself ad shuffled away from the group.

Shade just readjusted himself from what was happening around him and then shrugged.

_This guy is so boring, _was probably what that enthusiastic Fine was thinking.

* * *

'HEY SHADE!' she shouted into his ear.

_Seriously, this girl is really bothering me, go away. - _you can guess who thought that.

Not surprised about this guy's reaction a small thin smile appeared across the red haired girl. It was time to shuffle things a bit here, it was getting too boring.

'You see-' she began.

Shade quickly turned his head around, clearly not interested.

Fine pouted.

'About Rein…' she continued.

Somehow this perked up his interest. Well, being her friend, it was good to be bothered by something about them wasn't it?

'I wonder what she's doing. I mean, as her friend you must know that she has some kind of secret right?' She asked with a tint of evil that just couldn't bear to be kept in anymore.

That was it.

'Um, sorry Fine, I have something to attend to…..bye!' he quickly excused himself.

'Oh it's ok,' she replied, clearly enjoying how things were going. 'And don't worry; I know just where you're heading at.'

With that, Shade headed straight back to the storeroom.

* * *

The beaming light shone through from the half closed door of the storeroom. It had been turned off by someone. And just by a few steps away from the door he could hear some weird shuffling noises.

_Now if my hunch is right…._

Cautiously he opened the door, and the awful squeaking of the hinges alerted the person who was hiding. Hiding something very precious to them.

'What are you hiding….Rein?' he asked, sighing.

The blued haired girl had been caught red-handed! Like any other person would do, she started thinking of excuses to divert the conversation.

'No use, I know you're hiding something,' Shade stated.

Rein just really couldn't take this anymore.

From behind her back, she pulled out a small, ugly doll wearing an over-frilly black and white dress.

'Was this thing called a Lolita doll? It's the absolute most hideous thing that I've ever seen._' _Shade exclaimed loudly in his head. He was overcome by this sudden confession.

'So now you know…I love Lolita dolls!' she exclaimed bowing her head with shame.

She looked up and flinched at his unmoving stare.

'I won't tell anyone, chill.' He said simply.

'THANK YOU SO MUCH! But you can't tell Bright, he doesn't know' she said, jumping down with joy but not before breathing with a sigh of relief.

* * *

_-Flashback: Rein's past-_

_Since a while ago, a certain blue-haired girl had taken an interest into Lolita dolls. But nobody liked them. They looked so creepy and weird. Anyone who was found playing or simply touching them was immediately left isolated._

_So you see how this girl was in a very complicated position._

_She had a lot of good friends, whom she all held dear to her heart. She couldn't bear to lose them just like that._

_So ten minutes. That's all the time she needed to spend with her precious dolls._

_She was so happy and enjoying her time that she didn't her the pattering footsteps that went down the hall and not until she heard the screeching of the door that she finally noticed that she had been noticed._

_She gasped and loosened her grip on the door she was holding. Silently, it tumbled to the ground. _

_Her secret was out._

_The news spread like wildfire and soon the whole school knew about it. Rumors were spread and she was forced to go through each day alone._

_This blue haired girl wandered aimlessly down the hall. A lot of whispers and grumbles echoed wherever she went, nobody bothered to sympathise her. _

_She couldn't accept her fate. She had been caught at the wrong moment. Just why had they had to bombard the classroom like that? _

_Each day she went and cried herself to sleep. It was like the world had engulfed itself into darkness and there was no hope or light that was daring to shine through and rescue her through this predicament._

_Crushed and tossed around, you can imagine how distressed she felt and decided to escape. But soon she was going to transfer schools._

_But at her new school it was no different. Some group of girls, she faintly recognised because they had come from her old school had ambushed her about sticking too close to Bright. He as the most popular guy in the year and every girl would dream of being friends with him._

_So you get story. Rein was at a new school, as a consequence of the horrible treatment she had suffered though. Now she was confronted once again? But as the story goes, a hero must come and save the girl in times of need right? _

_And that's what happened. To put it simply, Bright came and saved her and then to protect her, they started going out._

* * *

It was a lot to take in for Shade.

'Wait a minute, I need some time to think about this,' he said.

And with that he left Rein in the storeroom after she had fully recovered from this strange event.

Outside he found someone waiting for him.

'So…you know the secret now right?' she said gleefully.

He jumped back, startled. To his horror, he saw something that he least expected:

A red haired girl, whose eyes had lost its innocence and now her sly eyes could not hide her bad and malicious intent.

* * *

**I dedicate the Lolita doll idea to Ellsweetella as she was the one who thought of it.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Any suggestions? :D **


	4. missing girls

**Normal POV**

It was after school; everyone should've been gone; every room should've been empty.

But one room still had its dim light shining for one person.

A little being was admiring her Lolita dolls.

Shifting from side to side on the floor, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious that someone was looking at her, someone was finding out her secret. And in her fear, she whipped her hand around numerous times to ease her troubles.

But the thundering footsteps and the pondering of her heart did not help her situation at all, for a voice, weaved its way through her mind and making her turn around….to meet the eyes of a sly, red eyed creature.

_Long time no see Rein…._

The blue haired girl froze where she was, shivering and trembling. The voice that called out to her wasn't the one she has thought it'd be. She would have been content if it were just Bright or Shade but no, it wasn't.

It was definitely not Shade; the only one it could be was…Fine.

The red haired girl was a few steps behind her, grinning menacingly at her. She had her hands crossed tightly in front of her and her eyes shone at the helpless sight in front of her.

_Rein oh Rein…._

_Long….time…..no….see_

'Don't come over here!' Rein screamed, putting her hands to her ears, hoping that this would keep Fine away.

But nobody stops when someone does that, especially someone who just loved tormenting her victim.

'This….is fun,' Fine licked her lips.

By now she had already cornered Rein, who was crouching in fear, but dared not to scream, for whoever did come would question why she was here in the first place, she couldn't say that she was looking at Lolita dolls!

But Fine was wasting no time on this; Rein was perfect for entertaining her needs. She laughed haughtily and took a few steps further towards her. She had replaced her arm behind her and was drawing out something…something, sharp and reflected the light of the storeroom. Fine held the object firmly in her hand, and placed a finger on Rein's lips.

_Now….don't speak….you don't want someone to find out right?_

Fine had got her firmly around her finger, twisting Rein's dreams and trusts and when she held the knife around, it was like she had sliced them apart. All her hopes and trusts….broken.

And she screamed.

Rein didn't care if she had it found out; she wanted something to come and rescue her; someone to talk this maniac away from her. A few thundering steps and that was all it took for Fine to go, cursing Rein under her breath.

A young boy ran as fast as he could when he heard that piercing scream. It sounded like Rein's…who knows what could be happening to her at the moment?

He reached the storeroom just in time to see a fleeting figure run out; he couldn't make out who it was clearly but the distinct red hair made him suspicious. However he brushed it off and walked into the room and found Rein lying on the floor, crying. In her hand, he spotted a weird looking doll….a Lolita doll?

He checked around to see what was going on, he had a hunch that the Lolita doll had something to do with all of this. Was she a fan of them?

Noticing that someone had come to her need, Rein looked up.

She looked up, her blue eyes, filled with tears. She fell in shock when she saw his face and pushed him aside.

'Rein!' he called as he saw her disappear around the corner…

_The next day _

**Shade's POV**

The day was quiet. _Too _quiet.

With the disappearance of Fine and Rein I just couldn't suck it all up when the teacher told us.

'Oh sorry, Rein and Fine are currently missing!'

I clenched my fists, what is she talking about 'Oh missing!' isn't going to cut it.

But wait, where was my familiar brown haired friend? It seems like he wasn't here yet. Right on cue, the door opened and Bright stepped in, all ruffled and tired. Did he know something about the girls' disappearance? He walked up to me and passed a note to me, being careful to not cause a huge ruckus.

_It's Fine._

I knew instantly what he was talking about and scrunched the paper into a tight ball. Was he right? But it did match everything perfectly though. She was the one who directed me to Rein's secret, she must've done something horrible to Rein. Something despicable. I wanted to run up to her and punch her straight in the face, yell at her and shake all the evil out of her.

However I knew there was nothing I could do. Fine was gone, I might just give up on this….

There was no way I could figure things out.

**Bright's POV**

Did Rein not trust me? Is that why she didn't tell me?

All my hopes came crashing down when Shade read the piece of paper. He knew what I was talking about. He knows about Rein and her secret. She trusts him more than me.

Why? What about the times we cherished each other, am I the only one who has been hanging onto the past? I still remember clearly what had happened that day, the first day we met, you screaming and me coming to save the day. But it was not a quick decision made on spot without any feelings.

I truly loved you Rein.

And I see that you…don't feel the same way as I do.

_After school_

**Normal POV**

A Coca-Cola sat emptily on the ground, having a few minor dents in it; it clearly had been kicked around a bit. A boy looked over it for a moment, thinking for the hundredth time that people these days were such rubbish-litterers. He pulled his headphones out of his ears and went up to it, sighing while spotting a few other of its companions also on the ground: Pepsi, Solo, Lift and so forth.

A red haired girl blocked his path; she stood there firmly staring sheepishly at Shade.

Could she be….Fine?

He had a lot of questions to ask, all trying to burst out of his mouth at the same time. But he looked carefully into the eyes of the girl in front of him and found a pair of eyes: deep brown.

Fine had red eyes, he was sure of it.

This wasn't Fine.

He sighed, he had got his hopes up for nothing and the questions all flew out of his mouth, Shade didn't even bother trying to catch them back into his head. He took a step aside, trying to walk past the girl, but failed to do so when she stuck her leg out.

Shade found the sky falling and his body hitting hard onto the ground.

Ouch!

He picked himself up and glared straight into those brown eyes of hers, who in return, gave him an icy cold stare.

'Why are you stopping me?' he asked, after a few minutes of this staring contest.

The girl blinked at him in surprise, as if she had been really into this contest. Shade impatiently, threw a can into a nearby bin. _Get a grip._

He took a closer look at her: if she wasn't Fine then who was she?

She had the same fiery red hair, tied into a high ponytail and a little ribbon to top it off. She wore the uniform that seemed to be for elementary students so he guessed that she was her sister. The girl looked dumbfounded as Shade peered at her, slightly embarrassed that someone was trying to check her out.

She screamed, shoving a heavy book into his face.

'No!'

Once again, he had been hurt, by an _elementary _kid. So then to blow away the confusion he asked:

'You related to Fine?'

'….hmmm..yeah..' she stuttered.

He was getting pretty annoyed with this sister of Fine's maybe it ran in the family, but this was going nowhere. He looked at the book; it was a picture book, with a lovely illustrated picture of a guy wearing his headphones while a girl looked like she was yelling at him and all the while the bystanders were going off in their everyday lives.

It looked familiar…

He wanted to ask more about it but when he looked up, he saw that she had already gone.

_Creepy._

Shade flipped through the book, each page stating that the world was boring. Hence the title: 'What a Boring World'. Mentally he applauded the author for writing it, it described his life perfectly. Nothing surprising ever happens. Nothing fun ever happens. Frankly, nothing is his world.

A rustle in the bushes stopped Shade from turning over to the next page; he looked up and saw an intruder. But it was none other than his brown haired companion: Bright. However it didn't seem like him, his hair was all over the place; his angelic smile was all messed up; his clothes looked a little worn out.

Something flew out from one of the book's pages. Bright picked it up, it was a photo and instantly, he dropped the photo back again.

_Seriously why drop it again?_Shade growled under his breath.

He picked it up but tightened his grip, making creases on the photo.

A red haired girl had her arm around a blue haired girl: paired together, with matching faces, no doubt that they were twins. Shade realised immediately who they were.

None other than the two missing girls: Fine and Rein

* * *

**Hope Fine and Rein are found! Don't you? **


	5. twins?

The world was bleak and dreary. Clouds covered it and the sun wasn't getting any space in the midst of summer. But somehow, some of those rays seeped through the obstacles in the sky and reached desperately for something or someone, to feel happy about its radiance.

But to its horror, it found itself shining on a certain boy: someone who liked the dreary, grey sky, the boring world he lived in and absolutely wasn't comfortable of being the victim of the sun.

The girls were missing for over a month, what on earth was happening?

Shade tried replaying the past moments he had had with Fine and Rein.

He sighed, he was worrying over something that wasn't necessary; the newspaper had long, forgotten to report any news about them and frantic mothers were obviously not causing a lot of commotion.

A few footsteps came from behind, Shade half expected the cheerful voice of a certain red haired girl. He whipped his head around, to be disappointed to see a guy he least wanted to see.

'Oh' he said, not even bothering to hide his disappointment.

'I knew you liked her,' said Bright grinding his teeth, 'yet, you made a move on Rein. She's mine you know.'

Shade coughed at the back of his throat.

'Correction, you just didn't know her secret.'

'She wasn't going to tell anyone.'

'She told me.'

'That proves my point.'

And with that Bright decided to leave Shade alone.

Shade shrugged and continued listening to his music, walking and wondering about what had happened yesterday. He knew Bright hadn't forgotten about it; maybe he couldn't accept it.

He had found a photo of them both: Rein and Fine, arms wrapped around each other. No it couldn't be. It was just two girls that looked like them….that's right.

He scoffed himself for thinking that was true.

But he could feel the same photo, scrunched up in his left pocket, never to be unfolded again.

'You, Shade?'

He whipped his head back, surprised at the highness of that voice, he knew this time it couldn't be Bright's and it certainly didn't sound familiar…

_Who was ruining his life this time?_

_I mean, I was so complacent, muttering away in my own little world, having the music in my ears drawing my soul out to haunt in a world of nothing._

Angrily, he pulled his earphones out and glared at who stood before him.

A being, wearing a cap, too big for their head and a t-shirt saying: 'Hi, I'm cool!' embellished on typical smiley face and a pair of black shorts.

_Seriously? Cool? – he raised an eyebrow. And such a high voice, a girl?_

The person muttered something under their cap.

Shade reached forward to grab the person's wrist, finding it surprisingly thin and found that her(presuming) skin was a bit too pale for someone walking around in the heat of summer.

He immediately let go.

She muttered something under her cap.

'I'm a guy.'

He stood back in fear, were boy's voices these days, so high?

The guy before him, looked up, his blue eyes gleaming at him, like there was something that he was expecting from Shade.

'You still haven't answered my question..'

Shade blinked back in awe, what question? Then he tidied himself up and spoke.

'Yeah, it's Shade, Mr Smileyface.'

'Not Mr Smileyface, it's Mist…I believe my sister met you before me already.'

'What? The red haired girl….'

'Ellie.'

'Ah?'

'Her name's Ellie.'

**Shade's POV**

_I couldn't believe what I was doing, I was walking with this unknown stranger that had suddenly appeared before me and moreover, she has a sister?_

_Wait – maybe they are the ones in the photo, thew so it was, haha…_

**NORMAL**

He ruffled around his left pocket, and found what he was looking for, unfolded it and gave it to Mist.

'Yeah…that's me'

So it was true, but why had these twins come before me….?

And wait, this was a guy, the twins in the picture were girls…what?

He noticed my confusion, 'No, it's just Fi- I mean Ellie who's in there. I'm the one taking the picture.'

_Oh…._

'And I believe that they're twins on the loose?'

_Yeah, a pair of twins…what? Fine and Rein are twins?_

'Don't worry, I'll be helping you' Mist smiled reassuringly.

_I didn't ask for your help…_

'Wait why-' he began, but stopped in mid-sentence because he noticed a solitary tear drip down from her eyes, reflecting how Mist truly felt.

_I've gotta find them.._

_Otherwise…_

**Mist's POV**

_I had found Shade! It had been my ultimate goal to find him, he was the only one that could help me escape from this darkness, he helped me before – he can do it again._

_Ellie, no Fine had already appeared before him, I bet she gave him the book. The worst part was that our photo was inside! Why? Wasn't it a secret?_

_I had kept this for a long time, that photo – has a second half to it, but I can never...ever….show it to Shade…he must never see it, and uncover the secrets that have been sealed for a long time…_

_I glanced up and saw something disappearing among the trees above us._

_Something red._


End file.
